I Wanna Party
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: England dan para Nation lainnya diajak Brazil untuk berkunjung di Rio De Janeiro. England tidak suka dengan tempat itu. tapi akhirnya ia bersenang-senang saat diajak oleh Amerika. Fail At Summary, WARNING, ONE-SHOT, Song Fic, Typo  s , Gaje,Abal,Cekidot


**Tittle : I wanna Party**  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : UsUk<strong>  
><strong>Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Abal, Gaje<strong>

**Maaf~! saya bingung sekali dengan lanjutan What Am I Going To Do!**  
><strong>Jadi saya buat Fic Referensi dulu!<strong>  
><strong>Sumimasen buat yg nunggu!<strong>  
><strong>yg ini cuman One-Shot kok!<strong>  
><strong>Cekidot!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I wanna Party**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

-Arthur's Pov-

Sabut sore, hari yg membosankan. Ireland dan Scotland sedang pergi. Sealand juga. Aku tidak mau pergi keluar kamar hotel. Ini di Rio! Rio De Janeiro euy! Brazil mengundang kami untuk kami untuk berkunjung ke Rio untuk berlibur. Tempat yg dijuluki dengan Surga Burung. Negara ini sangat panas. Sama seperti negara Nesia. Para Nation pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang. Aku ingin sekali keluar, tapi aku tidak mau kulitku menjadi hitam. Walaupun sudah sore, Rio masih tetap panas. Aku beranjak dari Sofa dan membuat teh di dalam kamar hotel.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke Inggris saja..." aku menggumam. Lagipula orang British sepertiku tidak suka tempat seperti layaknya Rio. Negara Inggris kan dingin! sama seperti Russia. Tapi Russia suka sekali dengan tempat ini. Tidak seperti aku.

"IGGGYYY!"

"Git! ngapain kau masuk kesini, huh?" tiba-tiba Amerika menernjang (?) masuk ke dalam Kamarku.

"Iggy-chan! Kenapa kau tak keluar! Padahal para Nation sedang bersenang-senang sekarang! Ayo keluar yuk! Kita berpesta! Brazil mengajak para Nation untuk berpesta di Aula Kota! Ayo!" Amerika menarik-narik tanganku.

"Aku tidak mau Amerika! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Ayolah! Tempatnya jauh dari sini, tau!" Amerika menarik tanganku lagi.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU, YOU GIT!" Akhirnya Amerika melepaskan genggamannya

"Kau kan sudah tau kalau aku tidak suka keramaian!" ucapku kesal.

"Ayolah! Please! Please! Please! Ini enggak bakal mengecewakanmu kok!" Amerika mengarahkan Puppy Eyes-nya. Aku menghela nafas.

"baiklah..."

"Yay! kau emang baik Iggy! Ayo cepat! Keburu malem nih!" Amerika menarik tanganku -lagi- .

-Arthur's Pov end-

Mobil Porsche melaju di tengah kota. Amerika sangat senang dan bersenandung kecil. Sedangkan England hanya menggerutu dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa sih, Iggy? Enggak suka ya?"tanya Amerika.

"Kalo iya kenapa?".

"Iih... kan enggak imut kalo Iggy cemberut.. entar tambah tua lho...".

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, huh?".

"hahahaha... maaf-maaf... lagipula kenapa sih Iggy.. kan seru kalo pesta...".

"Dari dulu aku enggak suka yg kayak gitu... ini pesta apaan sih?".

"Udah! liat aja nanti!" England semakin penasaran dengan apa yg dikatakan Amerika. Mereka menuju sebuah Aula kota yg sudah ramai.

"Ayo masuk!" Amerika menarik tangan England memasuki gedung itu. Saat memasuki gedung itu, England sangat takjub akan keramaian gedung itu. Penuh dengan Para Nation. Penuh dengan irama musik samba, musik khas Rio.

" England! Kukira kau enggak bakal datang!" Brazil menyambut Amerika dan England.

"Aku enggak bakal datang kalo enggak ada Git ini..." England menunjuk Amerika."Masuklah kawan! Kita bersenang-senang!"ajak Brazil.

"Wow... tempat ini keren..." ucap England.

"Benar kan! Kau enggak bakal menyesal deh! Ayo!" Amerika mengajak England ke tengah-tengah Aula.

"Dengarkan Semua! Amerika mengajak teman spesial dari Inggris!" Lampu Sorot mengarah ke England."eh?" England sangat kaget akan sorotan lampu itu.

"Tunjukkan padanya sebuah cinta, karena kupikir Iggy tidak mempunyainya... Spain..." Brazil menunjuk pada Spain di atas panggung.

"Hey hey! Semuanya angkat tangan bersama-sama! Dan tepukkan sekuat yg kau bisa!" musik samba mulai bermain.

"Party in Ipanema, Baby..." Ucap Amerika pada England.

"Apa? tapi aku tidak bisa menari!".

"Itulah kelebihan pesta di Ipanema! Kau boleh berdansa sesuka hatimu! Ayo Iggy!"

**I wanna Party,  
>I wanna Samba,<br>I wanna Party  
>I wanna Samba<br>I wanna Party  
>And Live my Life ( live my life )<br>I wanna Part ( party )  
>And Fly!<strong>

"Iggy! Ayo kau pasti bisa!" Amerika mulai menari dengan riangnya."Uhm.. entahlah Amerika..." England berkata dengan nada putus asa.

"Ayo! ikuti gerakanku!" England pun mengikuti gerakan Amerika

**I'm Fly, Fly just like a bird  
>( but youre a bird! )<br>Oh yeah, you right,  
>So let me fly just like a rocket, then<br>( ok )  
>Fly so high where i need to come<br>Down for oxygen ( HEY! )  
>Cause once we start it, baby,ain't no<br>Ain't no stoppin' then ( HEY! )  
>Cause I just want to live my life and party<br>All I want is to be Free, and Rock my Body  
>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life<br>In Rio  
>Cause in Rio<br>In Rio, I Realize  
>I want To Party ( Party )<br>I want To Samba ( Party )  
>I want to Party ( Party )<br>And Fly**

"Baiklah.. kuakui ini sangat menyenangkan, Amerika!" England tertawa lepas dan menari sesuka hatinya."Benar kan kataku! Kau pasti tidak akan bosan! Ini sangat menyenangkan, Iggy!"

"Hahaha.. kau benar! Ini asyik sekali!"

**I want to party ( party )  
>I want to samba ( party )<br>I want to party ( party )  
>I want to samba ( party )<br>I want to party ( party )  
>And Live my Life ( Live my Life )<br>I want to Party ( party )  
>And Fly!<strong>

"England! Tangkap ini!" Brazil melemparkan Mic pada England.

"Eh? untuk apa?" kata England.

"Bernyanyilah!".

"Ayo Iggy! Kau pasti bisa!" kata Amerika.

"Tapi..."England Masih ragu.

"Iggy! kau hanya perlu mengikuti Irama dan bernyanyi! Aku yakin kau bisa!" ucap Amerika. England menatap Mic itu. Ia mendenguskan nafasnya. Dan berjalan menuju panggung.

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>Hey! Hey! Hey!<strong>

**[England] Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya...**

**Hey!**

**[England] Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya...**

Selama England bernyanyi kata "Laya, Laya" yg dalam bahasa orang sana yg berarti "Ayo,Ayo", Amerika hanya bisa takjub mendengarkan suara England yg begitu merdu didengarkan. Setelah England bernyanyi, England menatap Amerika malu. Amerika tersenyum pada England. England pun tersenyum balik pada Amerika. England turun dari panggung.

"Kau hebat Iggy! Suaramu merdu sekali!"tiba-tiba Amerika memeluk England dengan sangat erat."Amerika! aku tidak bisa bernafas tau! Lepaskan aku!" Kata England, mukanya memerah hebat.

"Sungguh! kau hebat tadi!" kata Amerika."Well, Thanks..." kata England.

Beberapa Jam kemudian...

Karena kelelahan Amerika dan England duduk di pojok Aula. Mereka mengobrol tentang pesta tadi."Uhm, Ano Iggy...".

"Ya?".

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini... bukan karena aku... mengajakmu berpesta...".

"Lalu?".

"Uhm... Kurasa.. aku me-...me-.. mencintaimu...".Shock. Itulah yg dirasakan England sekarang. Shock akan kata-kata Amerika barusan.

"A-aku tidak memaksa! Tapi Bolehkan.. Aku...Uph!" England membungkam bibir Amerika dengan satu ciuman Hangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Git? Aku juga mencintaimu..."

**.**

.

**Fin**

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saya terinspirasi dari lagu<br>"I wanna Party"-nya Jamie Foxx yg  
>asalnya dari film Rio ^^<br>Entahlah dapat ide darimana,  
>tapi Readers dengarkan saja!<br>enak kok lagunya!**

**ini Song Fic pertama saya  
>jadi kalo ada yg salah tolong dimaafkan ya...<strong>

**Mind To Review?  
><strong>


End file.
